the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Whaddon/How to help with the creation of Podcast Episode Pages?
''So say you want to help create pages about the episodes of the TTV Podcast or Brickfeed? Well if you want to, here is some information to get you started on your adventure as an archiver (TTV or Brickfeed) for our Exxample, we shall be using Brickfeed episode 52 'Firstly, we shall add the video to the Wiki' Adding a video to the Wiki is pretty simple #go to the Explore tab and select Videos #now click add video and type the video URL (be careful whilst doing it on playlist since when the video finishes it will continue to the next, to avoid this whilst still being on the playlist, go to share and untick the box that says "Share with playlist, starting from" #click add, and hey presto, you've properly added a video to the Wiki's archive Now we shall move onto creation of the page the first thing we need to do is create a page. Do this by clicking the button that says "Add" After you done that write down *what type of Podcast is it *the episode number since our episode is Brickfeed Podcast #52 we shall put down '''The Brickfeed Podcast - 52' after the page has been created you'll be sent to the page editor, this is where the fun begins. Next we add the Infobox, do this by clicking insert then pressing infobox (we shall be using the Podcast Infobox) First off, click the add image button inside the infobox pop-up, then search up the video (I reccomend you type in the URL of the video since it is quicker) Now we shall get to the second thing the Podcast Infobox allows. The podcast box also gives us the abilty to add the proper info, including... *the Episode's Title (primiarily for the TTV Podcast episodes i.e "O Hai Rahi") *the Cast Members that appear in the episode *the Time Duration of the Episode *the topics that a bought up in the episode we won't need to add the Episode Title (since the episode we're using does not have one) so we just need to add; the Cast Members, the Time Duration, and the Topics. So once you've filled out the infobox, it will look similar to his. Now that we have the Infobox done, let us move onto to the first Paragraph, and Summary The Paragraph should sum up what the episode was about, and the Summary should talk about what happened during the Podcast. the Paragraph is simple. Write down a short paragraph about what happens. Be Sure to always add the name of the Episode (or the episode's title) in bold at the beginning of the paragraph. my Exxample is simple Now, lets go other Summaries. the Summary should sum up what happened during the Podcast be sure to put Summary underneath the heading (which is created with Heading by clicking Paragraph) but we shall not be using Episode 52 as the Exxample for the Summary. Since it is almost Eight AM where I live. Instead we shall use episode 155's Summary as the Exxample (and also to show what a full Podcast page should look like) Triva is stuff that you can add on your own, it does not add that much, but it is fun thing to know about ''AND THAT IS ALL FOR THIS BLOGPOST, I HOPE I HAVE MADE IT SIMPLE AND EASY TO LEAR, GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY ARCHIVING'' Category:Blog posts